Some previously known methods of treating incompetent, i.e. leaking, atrioventricular valves comprise the steps of removing the patient's native valve leaflets and replacing them with an artificial valve. Some artificial valves, particularly those which are designed to be substantially stationery or fixed relative to the valve annulus, can create a substantial risk of stenosis or obstruction to the desired flow of blood into the ventricle.